DAWSON'S SCREAM
by shanniebelle14
Summary: What would happen if a serial killer came to capeside..who are his victims,who will survive...will anyone ? plz read and review xx


Dawson's scream!

Joey potter sat in class wondering when the hell the bloody bell was going to ring.She hated Debate class.So did pacey.Finally after what seemed like a life-time the bell rang.Pacey woke up and looked round.Yes class must be finshed he thought and stood up and grabbed his books and headed to the door.He was so focsed on getting the hell outta their he didn't see Joey walking to the door too .They both bumped into each-other getting stuck in the door way and dropping their books.

Joey got a annoyed look on her face."damn it pace"joey said looking more pissed.

"Sorry potter "pacey said after helping her pick up the books she'd dropped.

"I was just dying to get outta their...i hate that class".Joey understood...she hated the class aswell.

"Yeah me too"she said smiling.They both continued to chat when Abbie Morgan ran up to them with a worried look on her face."Hey morgan ...you ok ?"pacey asked.

"no...lexi and mille's bodies where found last night...they where gutted and hung from a tree near the peir" abbie said tears flowing down her face.Joeys face went into shock.

"What ???"pacey gasps."Yeah...they still don't know who it is "abbie said still crying as the two girls who where killed where her best friends.After a while they had finally gotten abbie home and she was being comforted by dawson..her boyfriend.

* * *

On their way home pacey and joey walk close to each other.They hadn't realised the time or how dark it was getting, till they left abbie's.Suddenly joey stops walking ,so does pacey as he see's her worried face.

"Whats the matter potter?".Joey kept looking behind her..."I thought i heard someone behind me ".She just shook her head and carried on walking.pacey does a double check then Starts to walk again.Finally they arrived at joey's house.

"So potter...is bessie in ?"pacey said .

"No ..she and bodie are away for a few nights at a hotel"joey replied.

"Oh...you want me to come in for a while ?"pacey asked.

"uck ..no am fine...really its fine ..i'll just go and watch some dvds and eat popcorn...might phone jen later too".Pacey smiled."OK...good-night potter "and gives her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Phone my mobile if you need me ok".Joey smiled.It was so nice that he was concered about her.

"Don't worry i will".Joey had choose scream..hear favorite movie,Even though it scared her to death ...she usually watched it with pacey.She had paused the movie to make pop-corn.Just as she was opening the wrapper the phone rang.

"Hello?"joey said putting the pop-corn into the mircrawave.

"Hello"the voice replies.

"Who you calling for ?"joey said getting a bowl ready for her snack.

"You"the voice repiles.

"pacey ..is this you?"joey asked as micra-wave beeped.

"What was that ?"the voice asked.

"Oh...you heard that "joey says smiling.

"Its my micra-wave...am making pop-corn".

"Pop corn...i only eat pop-corn at the movies" the voice repiled.

"Yeah...well am getting ready to watch a movie"joey said pouring the pop-corn into the bowl.

"oh really..which one?"the voice asked.

"Scream..you know the one with neve campbell and Rose Mcgowan".

"Oh yea ...the one where he phones his victims and taunts them and then kills them?"the voice asked.

"Yeah..thats the one".Joey jumps onto the couch getting ready to watch her movie ...all she had to do was get rid of this guy on the line.

"So..is there a reason why you called?"joey asked popping a bit of pop-corn into her mouth.

"Yes...i want to see what you insides look like" the voice said following with a evil laugh.Joey's face wiped right off her face.She looked around and went round the house making sure that she looked all the windows and the doors.

"Which door am i at ?" the voice said mockingly.

"Who the hell are you??"joey screamed down the phone.

"your worst nightmare"the voice mocked.Suddenly joey heard her door bell ring."Who's their?"she screamed.

"The voice on the phone answered"Don't you watch scary movies ...don't ever ask ..WHO'S THERE !!!".Joey started to cry "just leave me alone " was all she could say.

* * *

Pacey was nearly at the peir but decided he would just sit with joey so he doubled back.

"Lets play a lil game " the voice says.

"No..no i can't" joey replied.

"Uck...its ok..joey its movie trivia...and i'll begin with your favorite movie huh"the voice said then followed a evil laugh.

"Well its either play the game and you might live...if not you die straight away"the voice mocks .

"I'll PLAY " joey screams.

"Ahhh thats a good answer...ok the rules of this game is ...you get 3 right you live ...you get 2 wrong you die !!" the voice said.

Joey cryed even harder.

"OK...1st question Who is sidneys best friend in scream one?".

"Uh...Uh...tatum" joey said her voice shaking.

"DIng Ding Ding right answer".

Joeys heart began to beat faster.Pacey was nearly at joey's house when he bumped into his brother doug.

"Hey lil bro...where you heading off too?"Doug asked.

"Joeys" was all pacey said.

"Well i'll walk you ...as you must have heard there has been 2 murders in capeside"doug said as if the people who died where his own family.

"Yeah..i know ...abbie morgan told us ..and me and joey had to spend an hour or something trying to get her to stop crying at school then another hour at her house"Pacey said and looked down at his feet.

"2nd question...Who's the killer in scream 2?".

"Uh ...um its micky and billy's mother from scream 1" joey said shaking even more.

"Ding Ding Ding right answer again...looks like you might live joey!"the voice teases.

"But ...then again i have to show my face, don't want people think am going soft"the voice mocks.Joey looks around franticly.Suddenly a chair comes flying through the kitchen window and in jumps Ghost-face.With a knife ,Joey screams and trys to run but Ghost face grabs her legs and trips her up,she falls hard to the ground .

Joey starts screaming "HELP!!!ANYONE!!!!!."Pacey and doug heard someone screaming from joeys house and began to run up to the house.When they arrive they see the windows been smashed.Pacey jamp in through the window shouting"jo...joey ...jo are you here ??".Joey reacanicies the voice..."pacey...pacey am in here !!!" joey shouted from the living room.Pacey races to the living room to see joey bleeding.His face is full of concern.

"Oh my god jo what the hell happened?".Joey was crying and sobbing.Doug came running in and see's the scene.

"Joey...what happened here?".Joey took a deep breath even through it hurt.

"i was just watching a movie when a strange guy called...and says he'll let me live if i answer some movie questions".Joey has to stop for a second as it was hard to breath.

"He stabbed me then ran that way when he heard pacey shouting on me"joey said and pointed to the back door.

"OK..thanks...we'll get you to the hospital to get you looked over ok!"doug said and called back-up.Joey ended up leaning into pacey as she couldn't hold her self up.

"ITs ok...its ok jo you're gonna be fine !" pacey said trying to comfort her.He saw all the blood and put a tea towel over it ,to keep pressure on it ,and too stop the blood.(doug had gave pacey the tea towel).Joey just grabs paceys t-shirt and cuddles in."Its ok ...am here "pacey said again wrapping his arms round her.Finally the ambulance arrived and took joey to hospital,pacey went with her.Doug stayed behind with the other police guys.Finally the ambulance arrived at the hospital.Pacey got made to wait outside intil they treated joey.

"Thats her done" a nurse said bringing pacey back to reality.

"Can i see her??"pacey asked.

"Sure "the nurse repiled and took him into the room where joey was resting.

"Hey jo.."pacey said.

Joey opened her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Pacey...you stayed".

"Of course i stayed...i phoned bessie and bodie...and told them what happened...i also told them to stay and that you where ok...and you would be staying with me and Gretchen so they didn't have to worry".Joey smiled again .."thank-you".

"No problem"pacey repiled sitting beside her on they bed and took her hand.Finally joey was aloud out of hospital.Doug arrived at the reception

"right come guys ...i'll give you a ride home".

* * *

Tucked in bed safely joey had just put the phone down.Jen,abbie ,jack ,andie and dawson had all phoned her with Grave concern.They had all told her they loved her and they would be round the next day to take her mind off it.Finally after a hot cup of tea from doug's girlfriend claire,she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.Even for the want of trying.Finally she fell into a deep sleep.(but not for long...)Joey "arghhhhh!!!"joey screamed.Waking up sweating,so much so she woke the whole house up.Doug who stayed over night to keep an eye on things races in the room,gun in hand eye's hand shut ,point the gun at joey.Pacey ran in behind doug

"Woa...Trigger Happy Put the gun down!! it's not joey you want to shoot...i mean i know she's annoying sometimes ..but aiming at her is a lil over the top"pacey said.Joey who was now out of bed wrapped in a blanket,covering her modesty.She headed over to where the witter brothers stood said

"shoo..get out ...out out out" joey said pushing them both out the door.She smiled at the new nickname that pacey had given his brother and sighed and got back into bed and tryed to fall asleep.After a few tosses and turns she eventually did.

* * *

Joey was last to wake.Everyone eles was downstairs.She showered and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans that Gretchen gave her,and a top that pacey gave her.Surprisingly her mood was rather up-tempo considering what had taken place the previous night.She hopped down-stairs ,tummy rumbling,at the smell of bacon and eggs which she soon would be devouring.

"Morning Trigger"joey said and patted doug on the back making pacey and gretchen giggle under their breaths.

"uck..hahaha sit down and eat you're breakfast potter or i'll eat it for you"doug said and bit into his egg-roll.Joey sat down beside pacey smiling.As gretchen passes her large plate mounted with bacon ,eggs,hash-browns and eggy bread.Joey didn't open her mouth again intil she had finished her man size portion of breakfast.Everyone looked at her .

"What??"joey asked smiling now her tummy was full.

"I not one of those girls who starve themself"joey said wiping her mouth.

"You sure aint"pacey agreed and smiled.After breakfast joey was talking to jen on the phone.Jen informed her that the gang would be round after school as they had home-work from debate class.Joey agreed to help.Jen told joey the time they would be round and then hung up.Pacey had stayed off school to keep joey company.They watched dvds played games and lots of other stuff.The ring of the door bell made joey jump.

"Hey ..you ok ?"pacey asked concered.

"Yeah ...am fine ".Pacey nodded and went and answered the door.Jen, abbie,jack and dawson all came in.

"Jo hey babe how are you?"jen said and hug her friend.As did everyone eles.They had finally settled,after there fix of junk-food.They started on there debate ,What made a human being kill someone debate!.Joey was a little uncomfortable but let them continue discussing it.Joey was sitting beside pacey on the couch.Every now and again he asked her if she was all right.Joey said yes everytime,even if it wasn't true.

"i'll be right back..going to the toilet"jen said and jack stood up.

"i'll come too...".Jen just nodded and they two headed off to the loo.They where still discussing the topic of how a person could kill another human being when the lights went out.The house was completely black.Everyone started to scream.Joey felt someones hands wrapping round her and she screamed.

"Jo ..Jo its ok its me "pacey said and joey relaxed.

"We need to find the genarater.To get the lights back on"dawson said.

"yeah..dawson and abbie you go and do that ..joey and me will go and check the doors are locked...then we will go and check on jen and jack"

pacey said and every1 went and done the thing they where ordered to do.Jen was just in the middle of washing her hands when the lights went out and heard people screaming.She screamed herself .She slowly unlocked the bathroom door and got a fright when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Jen its ok its me jack".Oh yeah ...she just remembered that he had came with her.They both walked down the hall hands aclasped.

Pacey grabbed a flash-light and started to make sure that the doors and windows where locked.Dawson and abbie finally found the genrater and tryed to fix it.Suddenly the couples heard a big loud bang and heard jack shouting

" Oh my God JEN !!".

Joey grabbed a hold of paceys hand and he wrapped his arm round her and went to see if jen was ok.Abbie and dawson also headed towards the screaming.Suddenly the lights came back ok and every1 was back together and saw jen lying at the bottom of the stairs.Jack had ran to her side

"Are you ok..??"he asked helping her stand.Everyone was looking at her.

"yeah am fine.."she repiled standing leaning into jack.Abbie was cuddling dawson as she was soo scared ...she thought it was the person who killed her friends.And almost me joey thought.Pacey's arms where also wrapped round joey protectivly.Joey couldn't explain it but it felt right...pacey's arms round her she just shrugged off the feeling and let him hold her.

"everyone ok?"pacey asked.They all nodded .They where all back in the living room.After a while everyone decided to go home.Leaving joey and pacey alone.They decided to watch a dvd.Pacey put the dvd in while joey went to get 2 glasses of coke and ice for them both.

Joey was just pourin the juice when the phone rang.She picked the phone up"hello?".

"Hello again joey"the voice repiled.Joey reactinases the voice and screams

"What do u want from me ".Pacey hears joey shouting and runs into the kitchen.

"What ...who's that on the phone"pacey asked taking the phone off her.

"Its him...it's him..."joey said as tears flow down her face.

"Listen you son of a bitch stay away from her ...do you hear me !!"pacey screamed and the voice laughed and hung up.Pacey smashed the phone down and took joey into his arms trying to comfort her.After a lil while joey calmed down and they both headed into the living room.

"You still what to watch the dvd?"pacey asked softly.

"Yea...course"joey replied.Pacey nodded and pressed play.Soon enough Dirty Dancing was playing and pacey was sitting with joey.Her legs over his legs and him stroking her foot.After the movie was done pacey had insisded that he was better than patrick swayze at dancing and he told joey she would be better than jennifer grey who plays baby in the movie.Joey laughed hard when he had told her that.It had been the first time she laughed since the attack,well apart from where doug got his new nick name.Pacey dragged joey up and they where dancing and they both where laughing.

"See told ya potter ,We are way better than those two".Joey laughed ,suddenly they both fell ,pacey landed on top of joey.

Joey was still laughing."Oh god sorry ".pacey said,joey just smiled.

"Its ok".They where so close.Suddenly joey felt paceys lips on her's.She didn't pull back,But pacey did ..."am sorry jo...i shouldn't have ..."Joey just shushed him and kissed him again.She pulled off his top and he was kissing her neck.

* * *

Joey woke up with paceys arm still round her.The memory of last night came flooding back.And she smiled.Her and pacey had made love.Pacey also woke.."Morning"he said softly.

"Morning"joey said.And they both kissed.After a shower joey headed down stairs .Pacey had cooked breakfast.

"Hey potter ...hope you're hungry".Joey smiled.

"When am i never?".Pacey laughed and sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"So...uh...jo...are we like together boyfriend and girlfriend ...or was it a one night stand ...or what ?"pacey asked out of the blue.Joey looked into his eyes.

"What do you want it to be?".

"Well i'm falling head over heels in love with you...so am guessing the boyfriend girlfriend part"pacey said .Joey smiled.Exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I'm falling head over heels in love with you too pacey...i realised it a few months ago ..i guess i was just scared of you saying you hated me or something ...thats why i never told you"joey said and looked down at her plate which still hadn't been touched .Usually it would have been half done by know joey thought.She felt paceys hand go under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I was too scared too tell you too.And i would never hate you "pacey repiled.Joey smiled and they both leaned in for a kiss."So...are we together then?"pacey asked.

"Yes...if you're sure"joey said.

"Of course am sure potter"pacey said and gave her another kiss.

* * *

A little later on Deputy doug came over to inform joey they still havn't got any news...other than another teenager has been murdered.Joey sighed.

I hope they catch this son of a bitch pacey and joey thought.Right on time jen and jack walked into pacey's house.

She phoned earlier saying that they would be round at 4.Jen passed on a flyer that said HALLOWEEN PARTY TONIGHT AT CAPESIDE HIGH.Joey looked at jen weirdly.

"We are all going ...and well we were wondering if you guys wanted to come?".

* * *

After a while joey said yes and her and jen where up-stairs getting ready.

"So..you and joey are together then ?"jack asked pacey .

"Yea...and we're madly in love"pacey said .

"I can't believe you two never told each other "jen said in shock.

"I mean if you both liked each other why not say".Joey smiled ."I dunno...at least we're together now".Jen smiled .

"Yes you are...me and jack are too".Joey's mouth fell open.

"Really...good i knew he liked you"joey insisted.Pacey had been glad about the news too when jack told him.

"Good on ya man"he said.Finally the girls came down.Jen was dressed as madonna ( popstar).Joey also madonna(virgin mary???)Pacey and jack decided they where above anyone eles and went as ancient Greek Gods.( they brought a change of clothes just in case they had to change).The two couples where going to meet Abbie and Dawson at the entrance.They left hurriedly as they where running late already.

* * *

"Am gonna hang around ...just to make sure everything goes ok"doug said as they couples got out of the car.And waved to dawson and abbie who where already waiting and dressed as Adam and eve.They entered the school which was Spookily decorated with Cobwebs,skelotens,pumkin fairly lights.As they opened the door to the hall,the cobwebs touched there faces and spooky music filled there ears.

The DJ was dressed as a murder victim with an axe through his head,and blood trickling down his face.( OH the irony).Mrs jenkins the debate teacher ,Squealed in joy and waved them over.With plastered similes they walked over to greet her.

"Oh...howz the debate going kids?..Oh...hope you're not too shaken up after the other night".Joey opens her mouth to answer but Mrs jenkins Began to speak again.She went on and on for a while ,not the the group heard her,or where even listening.Jen noticed a girl from class and said " oh sorry we have to go theirs one of our friends".And they all ran before Mrs Jenkins answered.They finally lost Crazy Mrs jenkins and they danced and had a laugh for a while.Joey and pacey kissed and cuddled together at the slow songs,and jack and pacey acted like big goofs at the fast songs and watched jen and joey walk away pretending that they didn't know them.After a while joey noticed dawson and abbie where missing.Joey ran up to pacey .

"Have you seen abbie and dawson?"joey asked concerned.

"No..maybe their outside ..you know kissing or something".After a while they still wern't back and joey was frantic with worry.

Joey got jack ,jen and pacey outside in the corridor, to go and look for abbie and dawson.

"Ok jen jack...you go and look in some of the class rooms...me and joey will go and look in the bathrooms and outside"pacey said and they the couples went there seprite ways.Joey insisted that her and pacey change first.Pacey was waiting outside the door on joey since he was already changed.Joey was looking in the mirror when she heard a bang.She spun round but saw nothing.

She shrugged off the feeling and went back to wash her hands.Then she heard someone whisper her name..joey...joey.

"Who's there? its not funny!"She turned round once again,then decided she would check the toilet cubicals.She pushed open the first one...nothing.Relief washed through her.She done this with them all.She finally came too the last door,but before she could even reach for the handle ,the door wipped open,reveling a porclien cherrub mask,with a black cloak.

"Oh...god you scared me !" joey said hand on her chest ,trying to slow her heart-beat.The voice behind the mask growled at her,

"That was the plan,!".Joey screamed as his knife came rushing towards her.On Que Pacey burst into the room.He punched the phanton and helped joey up , and dragged her out of the toliet.

"You .ok..you ok??"pacey asked as they ran as far as they could.As they ran they bumped into jen and jack,making them all scream.Their hearts where beating fast.

"We found another teenager murdered ...she..she was in the science class"jen said holding jacks hand.

"Yea...we had another run in with the physco too...jo was in the toilet ..when he attacked her"pacey said also holding joey's hand.

(Jen and Jack where also changed out of their costumes).Suddenly the lights went out,the couples heard the other students screaming in the gym hall and turned to one another in fear.Pacey felt joey grip his hand tighter,he tryed his hardest to not yelp out in pain,after all maybe she actually did need his surpport.

"Who's going into check ,and see whats happening?"jen said.

They all shook their heads and turned to pacey,who blurted out"Ha no ..don't think so...don't look at me ...what,am i indespenible?".

Simutanlesy they all said "no..no no".

"Its not that ...its...its...just ..that you're the bravest of us all"joey said rubbing his shoulder gently with a sly smile on her face.

"Yea...heard it before...no but seriously...i think we should go and find doug".They all agreed and headed for the exit.As they turned the corner into the next corridor,joey stopped jen in her tracks.

"You guys hear that?".She was sure she heard nosies coming from around them somewhere.They all shooked their heads.

"No.."said jack.

"Stand still you'll hear it "joey replyed,and sure enough there was muffled nosies and slight scratches come from the right side.The janators head quarters.

Cautiously and hand-in-hand they tip-toed over to the door,leaning their ears to the door,when suddenly they all had heart failure,as they heard the exit door open and shut loudly behind them.They slowly headed round the cornor ,praying that the physco had'nt came back to get them,when doug jumped out of no-were, pistol in their faces (again!!).

"Hands up".

"Doug! what is it with you and that damn gun ,?i hope you'll point it at the RIGHT person one of these days,i.e the person who is trying to KILL us ! ".Doug gave his brother a sorry glance as he scratched his head uncomfortly.Doug ushers them to the front door,"Get out...there's a fire in the basment..back-up is on its way...am going to evacuate the gym hall...just stay out side".As pacey and they gang where heading to the door they where joined by their fellow students.Who scrambled by them screaming " what the hell's going on " in confusion,almost knocking them to the ground...and at last they where out side..nice and safe.

Joey was almost at the door,she could see the exit in front of her,when all of a sudden she couldn't breath,she didn't know what was happening,was it the smoke?she thought.No ..she realised when she felt someone dragging her from behind,and all of a sudden she was thrown into a dark room,and the door slammed behind her.

Pacey turned to the gang "you guys ok?".They reply "yeah am good".Pacey realised he never heard joey's voice,and turned ,and turned again.He kept turning but she was no where to be seen.Before he knew it he was screaming her name franticely over the crowd.

Shaking Jen he screamed" where is she ??? where is she ?".Jen frowed,"Who?".Pacey screamed "JOEY..she's not here!".

* * *

She was shaking uncontrolably,joey knew she must be in the janator's room,the smell gave it away.(disafecting).Then she heard the muffled noises,"Who's there??"she said as she felt for a light switch.The light blinded them.Joey turned and saw two of her best friends tied up and gagged in the cornor.

"Dawson...abbie??"joey said running towards them to free them.

"What happened?"before they had a chance to answer ,the door behind them slammed open and reveiled their phantom cherrub.Knife in one hand and axe in the other,"you didn't think you where getting away that easily did you?" the cherrub mocked.

"Whats your problem...why you doing this?"joey said."why should i tell you that smarty pants ..its non of your god-damn business".Suddenly dawson barged into the physco ,knocked him over.And the 3 of them rn for their lifes.Just as doug comes running up to them ,with his gun ready for action again.

"Your under arrest..stay where you are!".The physco just laughed and pulled out his own gun and shoots doug in the foot.As doug screams in pain,joey ,dawson and abbie ran to the front door,but unlucky for them the door was locked.

"Shit !!" abbie screams.They turn round to see the killer standing before them laughing with the knife.The 3 of them, scared witless ran to their right ,into the cafeteria.All the lights were out due to the blaze,But where was it coming from ?Joey thought.They scrambled under the tables crawling on all fours.The Physco was behind them,breathing heavy.It turned on a flash-light and steadily hunted along the cafeteria,stabbing the tables along the way.Still they hurriedly moved along thinking of a way out.Then it spoke..."You didn't think use could sneak away from me ...did you?".The voice was not male's and sounded uncomforably familiar."Mrs Jenkins"they whispered to one another.The only door they could see was the entrance to the boiler-room.Underneath the table which was about 20 yards from it they counted under their breath "one...Two...Three"...and ran for it.

"Oh there you are "Mrs Jenkins hissed.Joey,Dawson and Abbie reached the room safely then realised what a mistake they'd made.The fire was coming from the boiler-room.They turned to retrieve but of course they were too late!.She was there at the top of the stairs,Blocking their exit path,they backed away slowly ,as they realised they where trapped between the phycso and the blazing walls around.

"Who are you really"joey trembled.

"LIke you haven't guessed.There i was thinking you where the clever dogs.Maybe i was wrong?".Suddenly she wipped off her mask.The three teenagers where right."Mrs Jenkins"dawson stated,so matter of factly.

"Well actually ...no...Edith's my name.Edith Williams".Dawson ,joey and abbie just looked at each other confused.

"Mrs Jenkins...well she should'nt have got my job !. She deserverd all she got ..SMART ASS !!"Edith said.

"D...Deserverd what ?" joey dared ask.

"Well what do you think smarty pants,You tell me"Edith screamed at joey threating her neck with a knife.

"Oh yes,she got what was coming to her and then of course i threw her in the river!"Edith said with a sly smile.

"River"dawson said mouth wide open.

"Yes...C..a..p..e-s..i..d..e you dumby!.Thats were she is now..Oh not before i stole her I.D and took my rightful place here,at the school".

"Couldn't have just tried for another position?"joey asked wearily.

"What...?...just to be rejected again,Told i'm not smart enough again?.All my life its all i've known.Why can't you be clever like you're brother?Why can't you excell in on thing.Thats why your not going away to school Edith.We can't waste our money on you...not if you're not going to make anything of yourself"she mimicked."Thats what i was told by my own mother & father.I wasn't ever good enough,smart enough.I was too grumpy,never smiled,always scowling.Oh but they didn't stop to wonder why did they ?"Edith wandered around ,circling the three kids who by this time were petrefied for their lifes.

"What they really wanted was another kid...like they already had...like you Josephine"She scraped the knife along Joey's bare arm...drawing blood.

"OUCH!!!" joey yellped.

"Oh...poor girl,did that hurt?,Just like it hurt my poor parents when i sliced them up!" edith said with another sly smile.All of a sudden the walls and ceiling made a strange creaking noise and collapesd on them, knocked all four to the ground.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"pacey screamed to the officers around him,as he barged by them,banging at the entrance to the school.

"Joey..Joey !...would somebody just help them,get them out...just please do something"pacey screamed.Jack and Jen approached along with three other officers trying to calm him.

"My brother's in there aswell remember,and dawson,abbie...are you just going to leave them or what ".Pacey was yelling at them "There's a fire for god sake!!!".The officers ushered them away from the doors and back to the car park.

"We have to wait for the fire servies..ok,Its to dangerous!.So please do what we say...like you said you're brother's in there,they'll be fine"the officer said trying to calm pacey down.

"You must be kiddin me,Doug!!".Pacey wasn't convinced,but he reluclantly backed off.Her cell phone,Joey's still got her phone,pacey thought.He moved away from the crowd and reached for his own.

* * *

Abbie was out cold under the rubble,as was edith.Thank-god joey thought.Dawson rose from the bricks and wood,rubbing himself off.

"Dawson...help me"joey croaked,holding up her hand,"i'm stuck,my leg..it hurts".

"Its ok...ok"dawson tried to reasure her,pulling the wood and nails off her.Joey stood struggling.She noticed abbie was unconcious..

"Dawson...get her out of here..Quick !!".Dawson scrambled over the debre and easily put abbie over his shoulder and headed for the stairs with joey following.

"Hurry Dawson..go !"joey screamed impatiently.Suddenly she felt a boney hand grab her ankle,pulling her back down the stairs.

"Just go dawson..get abbie outta here !..Now!".Dawson knew when to never cross joey,and this was one of those times.He took abbie to safty feeling guilty."you thought you could get away?edith screamed.Unexpectedly,joey's cell phone rang and automaticly she reached and pressed the green button,only for it to be knocked out of her hand and into the rubble below.

With Joey distracted Edith threw her fist against Joey's face.She answered her phone at least she answered ,does that mean she's okay?pacey thought.But he could hear a struggle on the other side of the line.He also heard angered voices and then...an explosion...no..it can't be...he thought.

The school was still standing..it couldn't have been.His gut told it was though and he dropped his phone,then to his knees sobbing.

* * *

The boiler room had actually exploded.Edith had been thrown on top of joey,winding her,she felt she couldn't breath.Instictively joey punched her,trying to free her self,but instead she realised edith had the gun pointed in her face.

Joey kneed her in the stomach with all her might,Edith dropped the gun,but didn't give up there.She lunged at Joey grabbing her throat,strangling her.

'Im going to die in here ..i'm goin to burn to death,this place is gonna blow up...i'm gonna die..please no..joey thought and prayed as she fumbled for edith's pistol.She was dying,she thought her head was going to explose,then she felt something.It was the gun!.Before she knew it joey pulled the trigger and Edith's belly was covered in dark blood.Joey stood up as did Edith,This woman never gives up joey thought.

Edith looked at her stomach,blood trickling down her waist,her eyes where full of rage.Her mouth opened with a high pitched scream and lunged at joey in a pyhscotic rage.Automaticly and without thought Joey pulled the trigger once more,only this time the bullet was final right between the eyes.Dawson appeared at the top of the stairs as joey dropped the weapon at her feet ,he took her arm and lead her up the stairs.

"You okay?..you don't look okay...i shouldn't have left you"dawson said worriedly.

"Yeah..can we just go...please?"joey said through tears.They head out of the cafeteria and bumped into Doug ,who had fainted earlier from the pain of being shot(in the foot).

"Thank-god...!You guys ok?".

He didn't let them answer..."I smell gas..we gotta get outta here ..RUN!!"doug shouted as they bolted to the entrance of the school.

Doug fumbled for the keys to the door ushering them out hurriedly he dragged them out,Screaming to the other students who stood outside in a crowd.

"RUN ITS GONNA BLOW !!!".

* * *

Everyone screamed in shock and ran away from the building.Joey looked around her ,it seemed everyone was moving in slow motion.Behind them Cape side high emploded,knocking everyone to the ground!.Joey got to her feet slowly as she was in so much pain.Her eyes searched for one person only.Then she seen him,he looked like a headless chicken,pacey stopped in his tracks when eventualluy eyed a badly hurt joey.On their eyes meeting,they ran to each other and embraced one another thightly.

Joey grimaced in pain."Oh..god am sorry you okay...i thought you where dead"pacey said kissing joey,Tears also formed in his eyes.

"Not likely...no one can keep me down for long"joey said with a lil smile.

"Bet i could"pacey said with a sly smile.

"I'm tired pace...,i just wanna go home..and forget all about...well you know".Pacey nodded and gave joey a other kiss on the head and they walked slowly towards the padamedtic van.

"Maybe when this is all over we could go on a proper date huh potter ?pacey said as his arms went round joey's waist.

Joey smiled..."yeah.."."I'm never letting you outta my sight again potter "pacey said and joey and pacey kissed again but with more passion ! x

**HEY YOU GUYS ...I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ,I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO A FAN-FIC LIKE THIS ...AND HERE IT IS ...HOPE U READ AND REVIEW ! LOTS AH LUFF SHANNIE BELLE XXXX**

Return to Top


End file.
